Giving into yourself
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: One shot Joel and Alex set after S2 episode 16, just for fun Quick story, I may re read it tomorrow and change it


Set after season 2 episode 16 the final scene

Alex was stood there she could still taste Joel on her lips, it had been seconds since he had kissed her, and she had responded. He had waited, pausing for a few seconds, centimetres from her lips, unsure what to do, unsure if it was what they both wanted, or if they should ruin the friendship they both were so pleased to have created. She could smell his scent; clearly he had showered after his shift, she missed that about him, he always smelt nice.

He had walked off right after glancing back, clearly saying the ball was in her court now, and it was down to her as to what happened next. That was the problem, she didn't know what to do, she spent so much time controlling herself, thinking about what was expected, and about Charlie, that these _feelings_ for Joel scared her. _Feelings_ it was more than that, last week slamming him against the wall of the lift it took all her control not to rip his shirt off and have him there in the lift.

There was the problem, she loved Charlie, Loves Charlie, STILL Loves Charlie, but the lines were blurring, 8 months ago when he awoke from the coma she was so happy, all she wanted was to get married, she didn't care who was there she just wanted to make him hers forever. Now she was lusting after Joel, this wasn't the 1st time she had feelings for him more than she should have, shared looks of longing, lasting too long to be just friends. Both pretending that they were nothing more than friends and anything was just down to them being exs and being comfortable with each other. Sometimes she put the dreams about Joel down to him being very handsome, he could have been a model, charming with a sexy accent, she could see why so many people wanted him. Yet he could never commit to any woman. And there was a problem would he be loyal.

These thoughts bothered her, she was thinking as if being with Joel was an option. What would Charlie think? He would not be pleased, Joel was not someone Charlie seemed to like, there was the fact that both had the same speciality, and Joel had been chief of surgery until he opted to stand down to help a patient. Alex noticed every time she tried to think of Charlie, her thoughts drifted to Joel. What had he accused her of, not giving into herself. She smiled slightly to herself and made a decision.

She walked quickly, not wanting to run for fear of seeming over keen, but fast enough so not to miss him.

In the foyer Joel was sat in his favourite space thinking about what he just did, mildly regretting it, Alex walked up to him

"Goran, you promised me a lift home"

He looked up at her, and nodded it was true, and he wasn't going to leave a friend stuck because of his mistake, so he grabbed his bag and stood up, walking to the lift, he wasn't going to talk about the kiss until she brought it up, they stood in silence as they waited for the lift to arrive, and both got in, he moved to one side and pressed the button for the car park floor.

The doors shut, they were alone

"Joel" Alex broke the silence "We don't talk about that kiss ever" she commanded, he turned to look at her, sadly, and nodded.

"Im sorry, it was wrong.." he started to say, but she slammed him against the wall, and covered his mouth with her own, frantically, and lustfully, her fingers running thought his hair, her other hand pulling at his Tshirt. He pushed her away slightly to catch his breath, and looked at her confused.

"we are in a lift," he breathed, as she pulled his head towards hers

She smirked at him "There is an emergency button for a reason"

He smiled back and pressed it, helping her to remove his Tshirt, before they hungrily started kissing each other. His hands were in her hair, she forced them lower, she wasn't keen on waiting for him, she had wanted him so long, no point with the teasing working next to him for over a year had been tease enough

"Alex are you ok?" Called Maggie

Maggie was in the lift? Alex was worried, then realised she was day dreaming, Joel had walked off and she was still in the staff lounge

Maybe one day she would try to take what she wanted, clearly not today though


End file.
